DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application): This laboratory was established in the initial funding of the Einstein DRTC (1977) to provide hormone assays to Center Investigators. Additionally, the Core characterizes secretory physiology of beta-cell lines that are supplied to numerous laboratories through out the scientific community so that investigators can correlate secretory physiology with biochemical and molecular studies. The name has been changed from the Radioimmunoassay (RIA) Core to the current name, as not all assays performed are RIAs. This Core will provide investigators with assays of insulin, glucagon, and other peptides and other services.